Bad Romance
by Dark Night's Spirits
Summary: Japan Representative Tournament has been stared. Gingka participate on the tournament and face a girl named Aura, came from Dark Beyblade World & as soon as he met her he fall in love with her. But could he identify her real character?
1. In the Dark Valley

**Hey! Friends :) I'm so sorry to update my next chapter sooooo late;P well, I was sick since two weeks….^.~ and I almost forget about it…..;P….. …..Any ways please read and review…..:) I hope you guys like it…Enjoy;)**

**Okay, there is something I want to clear friends….so listen –**

**Aura is not a vampire. However, she can do anything that a vampire do**

**She has came from the DARK BEYBLADE WORLD (not in other planet, it was a dark side of the earth since it was made) a place where all the dark bladers and beys are belong, and the world is prossing by the nemesis, the dark queen of the world.**

**Her bey is dark inferno phoenix, and when she met Gingka, her bey becomes the inferno phoenix.**

**Enjoy…..and don't forget to review it…;) I'm wetting **

**Start~**

Strong winds are blowing like sharp blades, thunder is flashing upon the dark sky, and on a high mountain a figure was standing, wearing a dark black skinny deep neck shirt and a pair of dark black shorts and bots holding a dark bey. The bloody red eyes of the person glowing like neon in the darkness. Long dark hair was blown in the air. Sharp pearl like fangs are poked out from the person's mouth and shining in the flashing thunder.

"Gingka Hagane, hu!"- the person said in a graufh voice.

"You are the most powerful enemy of our Dark Beyblade World, but the time comes to destroy your power. Like a stone time by time turns into a dust. HAHAHAHAHAH"- the person laughs in a horrifying voice.

"Count your death Gingka; celebrate the last joy of your life. Because your death is coming to you boy, enjoy your life as you like, and also preparing your beyblading skills because it is your last and furious battle in your hole life. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"- the person laughs again.

Dark aura started to cover the person's body and the dark bey. The person launches the bey in the air. "Let it rip"- The person said. The bey started to spine and created a dark flame and a big dark bird came from it. Its red eyes looks like a fire ball and started to destroy every rocks in the valley.

"Well done dark phoenix and now you would destroy the Gingka like this and I think dark majesty will be proud of me and you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Count your death boy, count your death."- the person said.

**That was kinda boring…..I can't write more than it;P…..but I hope you can read many interesting chapters soon….ok! …..bye…love you alllllll..;)**

**Yours truly moon;)**


	2. About my OC

**Hi! Guys, this is my first fanfic, this is a GingkaXOC story…I hope you like this story…..enjoy :)**

**_~: About my OC: ~_**

**Name:** Aura Hitomi

**Age: **16

**Sex: **female

**Eye color: **dark blue (cat eye shaped, long lashes)

**Hair color: **blonde with pinkish red and black streaks (emo hairstyle, also wears a little emo makeup)

**Skin color:** fair complexion (like a pure amarican)

**Height:** 5'4"

**Personality: **serious, a bit rude (always focused on beyblading)

**Dress up: **wears a pair of dark brown hiking boots along a light pink sleeveless top under a dark blue jacket, also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves (her jacket's length is just like Hyoma)

**Occupation: **blader (become a formal member of team Gan Gan Galaxy)

**Beyblade(s): **dark inferno phoenix (in the story it becomes inferno phoenix)

**Special move:** fire rebrith (when it starts spining so slowly almost to the point of stopping, dark flames shoot out of the Bey to speed its spinnig back up, and damages the opponents Bey as well.)

**This is my OC. In the next chapters you can see how Gingka got a huge crush on her….please! Please! Vote my story and profile…stay glued and enjoy the story if you like, and no flames thank you ^.^**

**Have a good time and please review:) **

**!Wish you a very happy and properous new year!**

**~~**Emeraldmoon03**~~**


	3. Author's NOTE

Chapter: Author's NOTE

I'm really sorry, coz I'm letting all my readers waiting. I lost all my ideas for this fanfic, and also I don't have enough time. My life and time, the two are sucking between my studies. I've two choices for you guys.

1. I need a beta reader to continue my story. I request you guys please subscribe a beta reader for me. If you guys want me to continue so...

2. Otherwise, I delete this fanfic.

It's your choice.

yours truly moon:]


End file.
